


The last dragonrider

by Shipendo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, New Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipendo/pseuds/Shipendo
Summary: With his family and friends gathered all around him, Nuffink Haddock, the last person to ever see a dragon, close his eyes.A sad story about when dragons finally disappeared from our world with the death of the last person who still believed that they exist.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The last dragonrider

The old man laid on his bed, covered by layers upon layers of blankets and furs. Despite this and the warmth coming from the fireplace, he shivered. All around him stood his family and friends, staying with him right until the end. Every breath hurt but still, he could not make himself let go. Not yet. 

He remembered his younger days in New Berk. Back then, it seemed he had an infinite amount of time. He tried to laugh but it turned into a cough instead. How stupid he had been back then. So stupid.

He felt a warm hand on his arm and turned his head. His daughter smiled back at him. “It’s okay dad. You can let go. Mom is waiting for you.” Her beautiful eyes were filled with tears, just like his own. 

Still, they did not cry for the same reason. He didn’t fear death. When you have seen enough of it, it becomes normal. First his grandmother, then his parents. Then, just a few years ago, his sister and his wife, just a few months apart. Now, he was the last one left. The last one of his generation and the last one who still remembered. 

When his children were younger he had told them the stories. Told them everything his father had told him. Stories of the great beasts of the sky and water. To him, they were more than stories. He had seen these great beasts and knew they were as real as everything else. To all of his children, however, they were just bedtime stories. 

His body shook from another cough, this one even worse than the first. Despite the pain, he kept hanging on to his thin thread of life. It had taken him a long time to realize what was happening. The first time he ever thought about it was after his mother died, two years after his father had passed on. For the first time in his life, he had realized that soon, he and his sister would be alone. When his mother passed, there were only a handful of villagers left from Old Berk. When the twins passed, just days from each other, and then Fishlegs, only the people who had been young children remained and they barely had any memories of the time before. 

That night, he and Zephyr had cried together for they both knew what was going to happen. Soon, they would be the only persons left who had ever seen a dragon, not to mention ridden one. They had both tried to pass on the belief but without real proof, it was an impossible task. 

The day Zephyr passed was the worst day of his life. She had been with him for as long as he could remember and then suddenly, he was alone. The last person alive who still believed that dragons existed. That day, he had prayed for death. Prayed that he would no longer be alone and prayed that someone else would believe. But his prayer went unanswered. For ten long years, he was forced to walk the earth alone. 

Then, the day finally came and now, he found himself fighting for just a few more seconds of life. “Please”, he whispered with his last bit of energy. “Remember my stories. Please believe.” 

He saw his daughter's lip shiver, saw tears stream from her eyes and saw her nod. But he did not see the one thing he was looking for. He did not see belief.

And then, Nuffink Haddock, the last person to ever see a dragon, closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> The idea behind this short story came to me one evening and I just had to write it. This, to me, is even sadder than the dragons leaving. When Nuffink dies, the last person who truly believe in dragons is gone and so is the last link we humans had to them. Writing this story honestly made me cry a bit. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
